


riding the aftershock beside you

by notthebigspoon



Series: between the raindrops [1]
Category: Actor RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Colin comes shuffling into their hotel room, Joe has a buzz going that’s starting to crawl just onto the off edges of drunk.</p>
<p>Title taken from Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	riding the aftershock beside you

**Author's Note:**

> I make no excuses. I'm Loki, I do what I want.

When Colin comes shuffling into their hotel room, Joe has a buzz going that’s starting to crawl just onto the off edges of drunk. He puts the bottle of Jack aside, sits up and watches Colin move around the room. Just like always, he empties his pockets first, carefully lining everything up on an end table before trudging into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth, washes his face even though Joseph knows he showered at the stadium.

Gym shorts. T-shirt. Crawling into bed and mumbling to Joe that he’s going to sleep as he turns over on his side. Joe shakes his head, places a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and gently turns him back over, pushes him onto his back. Colin looks weary, so disappointed and Joe hates to see it. Someone that gorgeous should never look that sad. He presses a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips.

“Talk to me.”

“What’s to talk about? We lost.” Colin shrugs. “We blew it.”

“And let me guess... in that beautiful head of yours, you’re thinking you blew it. You think it’s your fault.” Joe says, shaking his head. “Next year.”

Colin laughs bitterly. “Next year. That doesn’t mean sh- it doesn’t mean anything.”

“We’ll see how it plays out next year.” Joe shrugs, kissing him again and resting his chin on his boyfriend’s chest. “Wanna go out and get drunk?”

“I don’t drink.” Colin frowns before blinking. “Next year...”

“Hmm?”

“You really think we’ll be together next year?” Colin asks. He’s shy, so shy like he always is with Joe, biting his lip and running the tips of his fingers through Joe’s hair.

“Not planning on letting you go any time soon.” Joe confirms. He says nothing of the ring tucked away in his luggage. Somehow, with the loss, it doesn’t seem appropriate. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

It seems to do the trick. Colin gives him the faintest of smiles and kisses him before squeezing his hand. Joe smiles and rolls onto his back, pulls Colin into his arms because even if his boyfriend is bigger, more often than not, Joe prefers to be the one holding him, the one telling him that everything is going to be okay. He wants to always be the one to tell him that. He just hopes that eventually, he’ll get the courage to give Colin the ring and ask if he can be that person.


End file.
